The Nightmare Project
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: when wizards sympathetic to harry Potters cause are captured by death eaters, they are put through the Nightmare Project, a new scheme worse than the dementors kiss. but for Remus and Tonks, the project holds new meanings for the term "Nightmare."
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

Her eyes flickered open. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Nymphadora Lupin pushed her hair back off her face, taking a deep breath. It had all been a dream. A horrific, blood spattered, unreal dream. Sighing with relief, Tonks rolled over in bed, reaching for her husband.

"Remus, I just had the worst-" but the bed was empty. Tonks stared at the wall, confused. Her bedroom walls weren't white.. She looked around the room, sitting up. It was completely white, furnished only with the bed she was sitting in, a desk, chair, and a dresser. It was definitely not any room in her house. Heart thumping, she threw the blankets back and got out of bed. Where was she? And where was Remus? She walked quickly to the door, and peered out of the small glass panel at eye level. The corridor outside was white too. She couldn't see anyone. What kind of place was this? It reminded her of a hospital… except where were the healers? The patients, the visitors? It was as deserted as a graveyard. She pulled on the handle. It was locked.

Starting to panic, she banged loudly on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Remus? Will someone open this bloody door!"

When no one appeared in the corridor, Tonks turned and sat on the hard wooden chair, cursing. She wasn't liking the look of this at all… had she been captured by death eaters? Coupled with her nightmare, today was looking like it would be a pretty crap day.

Finally, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the scratch of a key being turned in the lock. Now, maybe she would get some answers. The door was pushed open by a tall, familiar faced man in a white coat.

"Savage!" Tonks cried, happy to find someone she knew. She jumped up and hugged him. Rather stiffly, he pulled her off, and when he first spoke it was in a dull monotone. But she didn't care. It was Savage. Her friend.

"Tonks, why were you yelling?"

"I don't know where I am, Savage! I've never been here before, and Remus is gone! Do you know where he is? He would have told me if he was going out, I'm sure…" Tonks trailed off.

Savages forced looking smile faded. "You don't know where you are?"

Tonks shook her head. "Should I?"

Savage nodded. "Well, yeah. You have been here a month now. You're in the Phoenix facility. it's a new hospital, set up by St Mungos and the ministry. For the was victims. Is any of this sounding familiar?"

Tonks shook her head. She had been right. A hospital. "But where's Remus? He's here too, right?"

Savage took a deep breath. "You're having a bad day, Tonks. Have you been having more nightmares?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. Where's Remus?"

"Tonks, I hate to have to tell you this again… but he's dead." there was a sharp intake of breath, as Tonks turned pale white. "He was killed in the war. The last battle. You were badly injured, that's why you're here. don't you remember anything?"

Shaking her head again, Tonks sank slowly back onto her chair. She could believe it. Remus. Her Remus. Dead. Just like in her nightmare… a sudden vision of Remus, hit by a green light and falling, blood spattered onto a pile of bodies flashed across her eyes. She shook her head to rid it from her memory, and Savages concerned face swam in front of her.

"Tonks?…" he reached his hand out for hers. She flinched back. He just couldn't be dead…

"You're a liar." She hissed, standing suddenly.

"NO, I'm not. Tonks, its all true. I'm sorry too-"

"Liar! You're not sorry! Why would you be? You don't care! But I do! I love him, and I know you're lying!"

"TONKS! Im not lying!" Savage took her by the arms, as tears ran down her face. "Look, if you don't believe me check your arms." He pulled back her sleeves. Her arms were covered in grizzly scars, some still healing. Some looked like scratches, others more like bite marks, and yet others that were obviously magical injuries.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Tonks yelled, crying. Savage released her, and stuck his head out the door. "Can I get some help in here? Lupins having a bad day!"

Tonks had given up on yelling, and was standing in the middle of the room, crying. "I cant believe you'd say that Savage. You know I cant… cope."

"Tonks. Listen to me. It'll be ok."

Tonks sparked off. "How do you know that? I Wont!" two more people in white coats entered, and each of them grabbed one of her arms, forcing her back towards the bed.

"Stop it! NO!" Tonks snarled, as one of them forced a horrid blue potion down her throat.

"Just take it, Tonks." Savage said dully. "it's a potion for a dreamless sleep."

Darkness started to obscure her vision as she swallowed. Blinking with heavy eyelids, she saw Savage shrug as he left with the other men. Her eyes were so heavy… she fell into a troubled sleep, and it certainly wasn't dreamless.

She was walking down a long, stone corridor. Her footsteps echoed on the wet flagstones as she rounded a corner, and was faced with a large wooden door. She didn't know what was on the other side, but she had a feeling it was something very dear to her… she pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora." the door creaked open. A low growl echoed from the other side as she pulled the door wide. "Remus?" She called softly.

Out of the shadows stepped a giant grey wolf, saliva dripping from its fangs, its large yellow eyes fixed on Tonks. Its snout was covered in blood. She tried to run, to turn and lock it in, but it was too late. The werewolf leapt forward, and she fell back over a loose flagstone. She screamed as it landed on her-

"NOOO!" Remus lupin sat up, panting. His face was covered in sweat. His eyes darted wildly around the room. He was the only person there. He wasn't even sure where there was.

The door opened, and a man in a white coat entered. "Ah Mr Lupin. How are you this morning?"

Still breathing heavily, Remus shrugged. His mind was still fixed on his nightmare. It had all seemed so real… "Where's Dora?" He asked shakily.

"Who?" the man asked, as he scribbled on a clipboard.

"Nymphadora Lupin. My wife."

The man looked up, surprised. "Have you forgotten why you are here, Mr Lupin?"

"I don't even know where here is." Remus said. "I haven't been here before."

"You're in the Phoenix facility, Mr Lupin. it's a new Hospital specifically for war related injuries- both physical and mental." He eyed Remus.

"Oh." Remus said dryly. He was sure that man was trying to infer that he was mental… he didn't know the war was over. He was sure it had really just started.

"But Dora, she's here too… or is she at home?"

The mans kindly smile faded. "I'm afraid not, Mr Lupin. I'm guessing you have forgotten about the incident last month?" When Remus didn't respond, he continued. "you forgot to take your wolfs bane potion…"

"No." Remus whispered, more to himself than the stranger in the white coat. "No. I cant have… I would never… I couldn't do that to her. I don't forget things like that!"

"But you did, Mr Lupin. You appear to be having a rather bad day-"

"Well, that's a bloody understatement! I just found out that I murdered my wife! I shouldn't be in a hospital- I should be in Azkaban! In a cell, rotting!" Remus groaned, sinking to the ground. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening… his nightmare. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Dora had trusted him. And he had killed her. She always said he wasn't careless, that he could never forget to take his potion… he thought back to his nightmare- her horrified eyes, her petrified scream- her reaction to him, her husband. This wasn't right. He shouldn't have been able t do that to her… what kind of a husband did that make him? He was a bastard, that was for sure. He had thought she would be safe as long as he was, that he didn't have to be afraid to transform with her. He had thought he was over the fear, but the nightmares were what told the truth. And the truth was, he was a murderer in a mental institute. Great. And he hated himself more than ever.

**A/N: thank you for reading! If it's a bit confusing, don't worry, I hope that's only because its just starting, it should all become clearer later. Please leave a review, and if you have any questions, just ask!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Tonks couldn't sleep. She wouldn't close her eyes. No matter how many potions they gave her, she always had nightmares. So she didn't see the point in even trying to sleep, because she knew that dreamless sleep would never come. The nightmares were never quite the same, but every single night, at some point, Remus died. But he wasn't the only one. Sirius, Kingsley, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Mad-eye, Dumbledore- they all seemed to be taking turns to die, to torture her. She could never save them. Every night she tried, and every night she failed. The most recurring dream was failing, and failing was the one thing she couldn't stand. Not like this. It had reached the point where she was being sent to a "psychiatrist," whatever that was. To her, it was just another man in a white coat, messing with her head.

"How are you today, Nymphadora?"

She shrugged, as usual, not even bothering to wince at her first name. She didn't have the energy to get angry.

Her response seemed to annoy him, but she really couldn't have told him. She didn't feel anything. Just sort of useless, like an empty shell, taking up space on a dusty shelf.

"Any new Nightmares?"

The way he seemed so enthusiastic to talk about her nightmares scared her.

She shrugged again. "I'm not sleeping."

"Would you like me to prescribe you-"

"No." she cut him off. "I don't want to sleep."

He looked up in surprise. "you don't want to sleep? But that's ridiculous! Nymphadora-"

"why would I want to sleep? I can't get through a single night without watching everyone I care about die! I don't want to remember that! I don't want to think about it, I just want to get on with life… or at least try too." she rested her elbows on the desk, rubbing her temples. She was definitely tired.

"have you tried the new potion we got in, for dreamless sleep-"

"I've tried every bloody potion you stock. They're not working."

"So you won't sleep until the nightmares stop? That could take a very long time…"

"I know. Ill live"

"Maybe if we talked about it, we could find the cause and they might-"

"Well, that's the bloody stupidest thing I've heard! You think if we sit and talk for a few hours we might find the cause? Well I've got news for you, I already know what the bloody cause is! My husband is DEAD. don't you think that might account for the nightmares about his death?" she sat back, arms crossed, watching him as he scribbled furiously, muttering to himself. Words like "highly strung" and "unstable" reached her ears. He looked up at her. "I think I may have to refer you to a specialist we have working here-"

"Don't bother." Tonks stood. She wasn't going to go see another "specialist," a white coat, just so they could pull her heart to pieces. Even stopping the nightmares wasn't worth that. "I'm leaving. And I wont be making another appointment." she left before he could say anything, slamming the door behind her. She made her slow way back to her room, careful to avoid any of the wandering white coats- she didn't want to be dragged back. She could see her door, and was starting to walk even slower, when someone came out of an office by the big double swing doors at the end of the corridor. A tall, dark, familiar someone.

"Kingsley!"

She couldn't believe it. He wasn't dead. He was here, the same as her. At least someone else had survived… maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

He turned, even as the white coat he was walking with tried to pull him away, a look of shock on his face.

"Tonks?" he pulled free, and ran towards her. "I don't believe it! I saw them bring you in, but I didn't think you'd be in the same ward!" he pulled her into a tight hug. "Its good to see you kid." he muttered ruffling her hair, which had finally changed from brown to pink. Tonks smiled into his shirt. "I've missed you. Heaps." she mumbled.

"Same." Kingsley dropped his arms from around her, taking her hand and squeezing it, smiling at her. She smiled back weakly, as he led her to the rec room.

The rec room was a large room in the middle of the ward. Like the rest of the building, its walls were the exact same shade of white. There were tables, surrounded by unmatched chairs, which were scattered with year old issues of Witch Weekly, The Quibbler, and even the occasional issue of The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Unfortunately for Tonks, you had to be on good behaviour to use the rec room, and she was hardly ever good, what with the refusing to sleep or take any potions.

Kingsley cleared away some magazines from some chairs in the corner, away from everyone else. They sat, tonks still starring, hardly daring to believe this was real. He couldn't really be here, could he?

"What happened to you? You disappeared…"

"My house was raided my death eaters. Somehow, they managed to break through my wards." He replied. "I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was in here."

"When was that?"

"About a month ago. You have no idea how glad I was to see them bring you in a few weeks later-"

"But I've been in here just over a month." Tonks interrupted.

Kingsley grinned snidely. "Did they tell you that?"

Tonks nodded slowly.

"Well, I can tell you as a fact, I saw them bring you in on a stretcher. You say a month ago?"

She nodded again. "That was two weeks ago." He told her.

Tonks shook her head. "But Savage said…" she trailed off, confused. Kingsley's face darkened. He lowered his voice. "Don't trust any of them, Dora. I know what I saw. They brought you in two weeks ago. I don't know why they'd have reason to lie; but if they are, you can bet its pretty serious. Don't listen to them. Don't listen to anything they tell you."

Tonks starred. "Kingsley, you cant honestly believe-"

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" a white coat marched up to her, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her to her feet.

"Jeez, easy does it." Tonks muttered.

"You come with me, and get back to your room!" as she was dragged out, she turned to Kingsley, smiling apologetically. He gave a small wave.

As she went back, ignoring the endless babble about "Breaking protocol" she thought about what Kingsley had said. It didn't make any sense. Why would they lie to her about how long she had been in here? And If Kingsley was right, then why did she only remember one of those two weeks? Where had she been? She was shoved in her room, and heard the door lock behind her. She sat on the bed, chewing a strand of pink hair, trying to puzzle it out. It was impossible. She couldn't understand why they would lie in the first place. Yawning, she looked at the pillow. Surely a little nap wouldn't hurt? She couldn't have a nightmare in half an hour…

She was being pushed by people on all sides, as she fought against the crowd. Finally leaving the people behind her, she ran along the corridor, to where she had last seen his sandy brown hair. She rounded the corner, and there he was, cloak billowing around him in the wind coming from the shattered windows.

"Remus!" she called, running towards him. He turned towards her, lines of worry creasing his forehead. A jet of green light whizzed past her ear. She turned, to see Dolohov leaning over the banister, smirking. Something clattered to the ground behind her. She turned back, her heart racing. Remus' wand lay on the floor, and he fell backwards, the shadow of his last smile still etched on his face. Screaming, she fell next to his still body, crying his name, as her tears fell on his face. Strong hands grasped her from behind, pulling her away. She screamed again, her face contorted in pain. "There's nothing you can do." Arthur whispered. "He's gone."

Remus sat up in bed, shaking. He rested his head against his knees, breathing heavily. Not again. He couldn't stand these nightmares. It was her screams that haunted every night. No one should scream like that. No one should have to.

Still shaking, he got out of bed, and splashed some water from the small sink on his face. Looking up, he could see the nearly full moon out the window. Another constant reminder of what he had done. And with his next transformation just days away… he wasn't sure if he would make it through this one. It wasn't like there was anyone wanting him to. No one to wake up to. No one who cared.

He had been told that he wasn't being given wolfs bane this month- they planned to lock him in a padded room for observation. What fun. Just another thing to talk to them about. Another depressing subject. If he ever got out of this room again.

Even in a hospital for victims, people still held to their prejudices. Not that he wasn't used to that. He was pushed, sworn at, and blamed for everything. But it had gotten worse when someone had found out why he was in there. He had been confined to these four walls, as much for their protection as his own. In the locked walls, with the shouts and jeers, the wolf found it easier to gain control, to fight back, and it frightened him. If Dora was here, he could cope. It would be easier to resist. Hell, if Dora was here… he wouldn't be.

The door creaked open, and another white coat came in, despite the early hour.

"You're awake early, Mr Lupin. Not still having nightmares, I hope?"

Wiping sweat off his brow, Remus nodded. "They're getting worse. Only to be expected, this time of month, but still. I wish…" the words stuck in his throat.

"They would stop." The white coat finished for him, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder sympathetically. There was silence between them for a while, as Remus starred out the window, trying to see past the huge white orb that was hanging in the sky. It had started everything. If it wasn't for the moon…

"They want to move you today." The white coat finally said. "For observation."

"But I wont transform for another two days."

"I know. I tried to explain that it'll only make things worse… especially when you're in this state… but they say its necessary."

Remus nodded. There was no point arguing. Obviously someone higher up made all the decisions.

"Anything you need to take?"

Remus looked around. He considered taking the small photo of himself and Dora, but figured it would get ruined if he did. The same would happen to anything else he took, and he had few enough possessions at it was. "No. nothing."

The door opened again, and another white coat stood in the doorway.

"The rooms ready. Are you?"

Remus stood, nodding.

"Breakfast is over there."

"Right."

"We have to leave this ward, so stay with us, and try not to get lost."

Remus was led through his own ward, (which he was familiar enough with, and preferred when it was empty like it was at this hour) and out through a large set of double doors. They went through three more wards like his, and every single wall was painted white. It sent shivers down his spine. There were doors to patients rooms on either side, with small windows in them. He looked in as they passed, curious to see if anyone he knew was here. He didn't have much luck- most people were in bed, still asleep, although a lot of people seemed to be moaning, or talking in their sleep. They had just reached what he was promised were the last set of double doors when he saw it. A flash of bubblegum pink through one of the windows

"Dora?" He whispered.

"Sorry?" the white coat next to him asked, confused. Remus starred at the window. All he could see was a dark shape huddled in bed.

"Nothing. Its nothing."

He had imagined it. He had to have been. As he was led into a large padded room and handed a bowl of cereal, he thought about that flash of pink. It had looked like Dora's hair. The exact shade he had memorized so well. But it wasn't, he told himself firmly. He was imagining it because he wanted her back. He didn't want to be the one who had ended her life. Dora wasn't really in that room, because she was dead. And the dead couldn't come back, no matter how hard he wished for it.

**A/N: I hope things have sort of cleared up, but if you have any questions, just ask! I reply to all signed reviews, so you'll definitely get an answer of some sort.**

**Note: the white coats are like doctors, except I didn't want to call them that, or healers, cause it didn't really fit in with what they are. If you can think of a better word… id love to hear any suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading, and please, show the love and REVIEW!!**

**Tonks xox**


	3. Chapter 3: A Full moon

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay in updating this, but my muse thought it would be fun to take a vacation without telling me. But its back now, so hopefully updates will become more regular.**

Tonks starred at the mirror across the room.

Her blank eyes reflected her face over and over, their pale grey hue blending into her unhealthily tinged skin. Her hair, lank and brown, hung to her shoulders, reminding her of Snape's oily locks. She shuddered, turning her face to the window, where the full moon hung in the sky, ominous and foreshadowing among the stars. She felt her heart plunge in her chest. No Remus for her to hold this month, no pattering of claws following her around, no waking up to his exhausted form clutching her… she looked down at her lap, her hands curling round each other as her heart rate increased, and she started to hyper-ventilate. She turned her eyes to the door as they filled with tears. There were two white coats standing on either side, and had been ever since she'd met Kingsley and left her counseling session early. She'd only left her room for meals and to use the bathroom, and even then she was escorted like a five year old.

Concentrating on slowing her breathing, she sat at the desk, and picked up the pencil, remembering how many times she'd had to ask for parchment and quills, and then they'd given her a muggle pencil, on the preface it wasn't as dangerous. Sighing, she put the pencil to paper, writing _Dear Remus_.

She starred at his name. Proof that he really had existed- in her own mind, anyway. Life just felt so dull and pointless without him.

_I Hope you're ok. It's a full moon tonight… do they have full moons where you are? Should that still happen after you…? I hope it doesn't._

_I love you. Always and forever._

_Your Dora._

Smiling weakly, she screwed the letter up, clutching it tightly in her fist. It helped, she thought to herself. Maybe that psychiatrist did know a thing or two… but no more than that.

There was a knock on the door. Her head whipped around. A white coat was opening her door, and Kingsley was walking through the doorway. Her smile became genuine as he pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I hope you realize I had to give up my Rec room time for a week to come have a sleepover with you tonight. You're lucky I'm good enough for both of us." He grinned, pulling her out of the chair and over to the bed, here he kicked off his shoes.

"Sleep over, huh?"

"Yup. Had to pull almost every string in the house to get one."

Tonks sat next to him. "So are we going to stay up all night, swapping gossip and telling spooky stories with our wands?"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You have yours?"

"Oh no. I'm much to unstable to get my wand back. You might wake up to find I've killed the entire facility if you gave me my wand back. I'd probably try and raise all my friends from the dead." Tonks scowled, remembering the conversation she'd over heard between the two white coats outside her door earlier in the day.

"They're not very subtle, are they?" Kingsley asked, guessing what she was on about. She shook her head.

"Nope. Yesterday they were talking about how I was likely to die in a few months if I didn't improve, and all the drugs and procedures they were going to shove down my throat right in front of me, right after I'd told them exactly where they could shove their sleeping potions." She gave a small grin at the memory. Kingsley sighed.

"Those nightmares are a killer, huh?"

She nodded, looking away. Killer was exactly how she would describe them. They never stopped-ever, ever, ever. A constant, vicious cycle of pain and redemption and feeling and fear- a never-ending circle of memories, bombarding the brain until it felt like it would overflow. It never stopped.

"I…I hate it." She finally said, breaking the growing silence.

"Hate what?" Kingsley asked kindly.

"The fact that I remember. I cant block any of it out. Every night… his death…" she broke off, unable to continue. Kingsley pulled her closer. "I know. I know. Its horrible… but you have to be thankful for what you still have, Dora. I know life seems pointless without Remus… but you have a family, and friends, who want you to get better. You have to think of them. It helps, trust me."

"But how can I think of them when I don't even know who's alive and who's dead? How can I do it when they're just dying every night anyway-" she started crying, hugging Kingsley tight. He held her, stroking her hair, and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Sleep, Dora." He murmured. "It'll all turn out ok in the end."

Sighing, she nodded, closing her heavy lids. Even the moonlight streaming in from the window didn't disturb her…

She opened her eyes. She was laying in bed at home, Remus' strong arms wrapped tightly around her, his breath flicking a loose strand of her hair back over the pillow. Smiling, she kissed him, nuzzling his chest.

A jet of red light crashing through the window woke him up. Jumping up, they grabbed their wands and ran downstairs and outside, where a large number of black, hooded figures were surrounding the house. Tonks could hear her aunts high pitched laughter ringing through the air as she threw spells at the death eaters. A loud yell made her turn, only to see Remus on the ground, withering in pain. She ran to him, dropping her wand next to her as she held him close. Slender arms pulled her away, a wand pointed at her throat. Screaming, she tried to break free, but Bellatrix just laughed at her, tightening her grip. She cried as Remus was pulled up, and dragged away in the opposite direction. She tried to yell to him, but the night wind drowned out any sound she might have made. All she could hear was Bella's wild laughter in her ear-

"Argh!" Remus collapsed on the ground of his padded room, groaning. Not only was he having the nightmares at night when he was human, but the wolf was using them when he transformed to gain control. Not that it'd been to hard. Remus had been almost willing for it to take over so he wouldn't have to remember who he was, or what was happening. But when the wolf had discovered there was no escape from his padded prison, it had turned to torturing Remus in his head instead. Which it had promised him it had enjoyed much more. Distorted images of Dora from when Sirius was alive, pink haired and laughing, images of her after he broke it off, mousy haired and silent, images of their wedding, of their wedding night… all mixed in with razor sharp images of her being savaged to death. By him. It sickened Remus to realize the wolf was proud of it- it considered ridding Remus' life of her an achievement, making a better way of living for both of them. Remus knew that was because it meant another person to help restrain the beast, to keep it caged. And sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry. And Remus' inner wolf was no exception.

So he had spent the night in agony, biting and scratching himself as he had not since the invention of wolfs bane, howling and whimpering the whole night long as his internal battle raged. And in the morning he had definitely not come out better off.

Pulling the only thing apart from himself in the room, a thick, torn woolen blanket around him, he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Every nightmare felt so real- this last one particularly so. It had a quality the others did not posses- it felt more firm, less dream like.

He shook his head. What was he going on about? His transformation was still messing with his mind.

Shivering, he looked at the big, empty room. His transformation had been so much worse than usual- the actual transforming had been more painful than it had in a long time. Because this time, he had been afraid. He had been afraid with out Dora next to him. The fact that she wasn't there was what caused him the most pain, and when her warmth wasn't next to him- that's when the fear invaded.

The door creaked open. A white coat sauntered in, dropping a bowl of porridge at Remus' feet, splattering it all over the floor.

"Oops," he grinned. "Eat up, dog, they want to run some tests on you. Probably to see if you're not over that bitch of yours yet-"

"That will do." A stocky, imposing figure stood in the door way. The other white coat ran past him, spluttering apologies.

"My apologies, Mr. Lupin. It would appear he hasn't learnt to keep his mouth shut."

"Indeed."

The new white coat walked slowly into the room. "You might be wanting this." He stepped forward into the little light there was in the room, holding out a spoon.

"Thank…" Remus trailed off, starring in horror.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Lupin?" Yaxley asked.

Remus stood, still woozy. "Get away!" He warned.

"Mr. Lupin, I assure you I am not her to hurt you-"

"Of course you are! You're a friggin death eater! What else would you do to a member of the order?" Remus cried.

Yaxley smiled. "All wrong im afraid, Lupin. Im not a death eater any more… those days are long gone. I've redeemed my self in the eyes of the ministry, so now im working here. I assure you Lupin, im not about to whip out my wand and hex you."

Remus glared at him. Yaxley shrugged. "Fine. Believe what you will. But im going to be checking your progress regularly, so you better get used to it." With that, he turned on his heel and marched out, locking the door behind him. Remus pushed the food away, feeling sick.

This was wrong. Yaxley had been in too deep to ever be redeemed by the ministry. And even if he had been, there was no way he'd be employed to help war victims. Remus leant back against the soft wall, taking a deep breath. He thought back to the flash of pink he had seen two nights earlier. Had it really been his Dora? Who else could it have been? Or had he imagined it all? Either way…

"There is always hope." He whispered to himself.

**A/N: Review, my lovelies! If you do, I promise to update uber fast…**


End file.
